


Let's Play a Love Game

by UnluckyCharms



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Not outright nsfw but implied, Valentine's Day Fluff, couples truth of dare, just fluffy bs I've been sitting on, rated M for nsfw questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyCharms/pseuds/UnluckyCharms
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.  After being in a relationship with Kaito for four years now, days like today became commonplace and slightly predictable.  That is until Kaito came home with an plan to spice up their Valentine's Day.  And his plan was unlike anything that Gakupo could predict.
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo, Kaumi Gakupo/Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Let's Play a Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm here again to apologize for not getting this out sooner. I meant to have this out by around Valentine's Day, but I can't keep deadlines. I work at a grocery store so it's been kinda crazy, and I've been wasting my life playing Obey Me... ~~Beel is best boi, I will fight you over this~~
> 
> But enough with the excuses. I got this out eventually and that's all that matters. So enjoy this fluffy garbage!

Valentine's Day. A time typically for couples to spend together however they saw fit, exchanging cheesy gifts, and sharing intimate moments with one another. After despising the day for so long, it was still foreign to Gakupo to genuinely look forward to something like Valentine's Day no matter how many years he was actually in a relationship. It wasn't necessarily that he had any overly traumatic experiences around that time of the year; if he had to make a guess, it was more so the bitterness and jealousy that seemed to spread like a seasonal disease among singles this time of year. Until he'd found himself in a serious relationship, Gakupo would always find himself watching the couples surrounding him with disgust. They were all around him, virtually anywhere his eyes landed he'd find couples interacting with one another, and it made him sick to his stomach. Deep down, he'd accepted that this sick feeling wasn't distaste or hate for the consumerism surrounding the day or the mushy atmosphere palpable in the air like so many liked to claim. He knew all too well he was just lonely and envious of those who had someone to cherish on days like these.

Admittedly, the first year he'd been in a relationship, Gakupo went a tad overboard with how extravagantly they spent the day together, but mellowed out with time. Embarrassingly enough, it wasn't until Kaito had sat him down and told him that they could spend any day like Valentine's Day that everything really set in with him, and he calmed down some. Now it was their fourth Valentine's Day together and things had become progressively less grandiose. They still celebrated the holiday together of course, but it was no longer an entire day jam packed with activities from morning to night. Rather, now they were both content in exchanging small gifts and sharing breakfast with one another in the morning, heading off to work if need be, spending the evening together, and at most adventurous, going out for a bite to eat.

That was exactly what Gakupo had planned for the night. He'd decided the previous night that they hadn't gone out to their favorite restaurant in a while and it may be a fun way to celebrate Valentine's Day. Luckily, he'd landed the day off, and could prepare his gift. So, the very second he'd seen Kaito off for the morning, Gakupo called to make reservations for later that evening. All there was left to do was impatiently wait around the house for his partner to return. On normal days, being alone and waiting for Kaito to return always left Gakupo feeling antsy and needy, but holidays always seemed to amplify those butterflies in his gut tenfold. When they had first moved in together, Gakupo always thought he'd be grateful for his days off alone, but nothing could have been further from the truth. When living alone, things were essentially silent so it was definitely an adjustment when loud, exuberant Kaito moved in with him. However, the longer they had cohabited, the more he became needy and dependent on the controlled chaos his boyfriend brought with him. It was pretty pathetic to watch the lengths Gakupo took to take him mind off of his partner on days like today. He'd paced the apartment up and down numerous times, tidying up every possible surface until it was practically shining and even then some. After tiring himself from the endless pacing, Gakupo lounged on the sofa, staring blankly at the dark TV screen. After a moment of idling, he decided he should start planning dinner out now. That should be enough to distract him for at least a little while.

It wasn't until around two in the afternoon when Kaito had returned home. Gakupo had been stretched out on the sofa trying his hardest to focus on a book he'd been attempting to read for the past week when he picked up on the squeaky front door handle jiggling.

"Oh, honey, I'm home." Kaito hollered out, throwing the front door open, the very prominent rustling of plastic bags following his boisterous voice.

"Welcome home, lovely, how was work?" all, but tossing the book away, Gakupo's attention fully turned to Kaito. He hurried out to warmly greet his boyfriend.

"Let's just say I'm glad to be home, my back is killing me." groaned Kaito, toeing off his shoes while using his free hand to knuckle at his lower back. "I think my choreographer is really overestimating my flexibility. Like, yeah, I took gymnastics in high school, but I haven't done it for at least six years."

"Well, lucky for you, we still have that lavender scented lotion. I'd be more than happy to give you a massage." Gakupo offered, pulling Kaito in for a tight embrace and leaving a short peck on his lips.

"I'm definitely going to take ya up on that," Kaito replied, returning the small kiss with one of his own and wriggling out of Gakupo's arms. "Later though. Right now I got something else for us. First things first, you didn't make any plans tonight, right?"

"Besides spending it with you, no, but-"

"Great. 'Cause I passed an adult store on my way home and they were having a Valentine's Day sale, so I just had to stop in and browse. And I think I found something fun for us to do tonight." Kaito announced just a little too proudly, and completely oblivious to just how dirty the connotations of his sentence are.

"Kaito, that lead up is scaring me," a small, almost uncomfortable laugh passed Gakupo's lips.

"Tada!" Kaito exclaimed, displaying his bounty after digging around in the plastic bags for a quick minute.

"Truth or dare?" Gakupo questioned with an amused look, brow quirked up curiously.

" ** _Couples_** truth or dare." Kaito corrected matter-of-factly. "So, my master plan? I say we order take-out for dinner, I picked up some champagne and snacks to nibble on, and we just spend the night getting piss drunk and playing truth or dare. Whaddya think, Gaku? Pretty great, right?"

"I- I love that idea." well, it looked like Gakupo could throw out all the dinner plans he had made. That didn't really matter though. Kaito just looked so proud to have actually planned a date night for them, there was no way he could possibly tell him no. "Are we ordering from our usual Thai place?"

"Ah, actually, about that... I was thinkin' pizza. I saw on twitter that the place down the street from us was making pizzas in the shape of hearts for Valentine's Day. Thought it would be cute." Kaito chuckled slightly embarrassed, scratching at his temple nervously.

"Pizza sounds wonderful. Why don't you go shower and unwind for a bit and I'll take care of placing our order and picking it up, sound good to you?" Gakupo affirmed with a soft smile, gently patting Kaito's head.

"It's a deal!"

By the time he'd gotten back with their food, Kaito had already gotten in and out of the shower and even had the time to open the deck of cards which were currently set up in the middle of the living room floor. Gakupo gave a quick shake of his head along with a quiet laugh before toeing off his shoes and heading into the kitchen to drop off the pizza. There he found Kaito. He was currently hovering over two flutes fairly full of champagne and carefully plopping a mixture of berries into each one when he noted Gakupo standing just outside the kitchenette and looked up to enthusiastically meet his gaze. After another brief greeting, Gakupo shuffled in and set the pizza down on the oven. He was just about to peruse the cooking instructions when Kaito playfully swatted his hands away and shooed him out of the kitchen, telling him not to worry about a thing tonight; that this was his idea so he was going to take care of everything. Giving a playful roll of his eyes in response, Gakupo headed out into the living room and settled down on the floor. In the span of the roughly fifteen minutes it took to bake their dinner both of them had made easy work of the first bottle of wine. After the timer had gone off and Kaito had run off to retrieve their food, he returned promptly to the living room, balancing the pizza and topped off glasses of champagne on a cookie sheet. Finally settled across from one another for good, both shared a toast, sipped from their glasses, and grabbed a slice of pizza before focusing on the game at hand.

"I'll start!" Kaito exclaimed, pulling the first card off the top of the deck. "Okay, Gaku, you can either tell me what you thought the first time you met me, or make out with me for two minutes."

"Do you have any idea how truth or dare works?" Gakupo teased, an amused expression growing on his features.

"Huh?"

"You're not supposed to tell me my options, you ask me to pick truth or dare and read whichever I pick," Gakupo continued on explaining, trying hard to suppress a small chuckle.

"Shut up. I knew that. I- I just thought it'd be more interesting this way." quickly defended a flustered Kaito, his face practically beet red already and they hadn't even begun the game.

"Of course, love. Now, what were my options again?" Gakupo played along, his smile softening.

"So, you can tell me what you thought the first time we met or you can make out with me for two minutes," Kaito repeated, clearly grateful that he wouldn't have to further explain himself.

"Hmm... Well, I remember thinking you were extremely cute. And extremely loud. Nothing's really changed, has it?" Gakupo answered after taking a moment to ponder, a glimmer of mischief twinkling behind his gaze.

"Rude,"

"Hey, I said you were cute too,"

"Just draw a card, you." Kaito huffed, arms crossing over his chest and trying his best to fake a pout.

"Sure thing, love," Gakupo chuckled once more, carefully sliding a card off from the deck. "Where is your favorite place to be kissed during sex? Or, if you can't answer that, you have to kiss me like it's your first time." he finished with a knowing smile. He leaned in some as he patiently waited for Kaito to answer.

Although he didn't think it was at all possible, Kaito's face got even redder as he sputtered for a moment of two in complete disbelief. His eyes were wide with shock, reacting as if Gakupo had just revealed that he was an alien. It was adorable, he had to admit. Kaito was the one who had bought the couples truth or dare and had been the one adamant about playing it, yet here he was, beyond embarrassed at the first question. Then, just as Gakupo had predicted, Kaito scooted closer to him in a played up, bashful fashion. He slowly reached up and brushed his fingertips across Gakupo's cheeks before carefully cupping them. His gaze had softened significantly as well. It was still shy, but it really helped sell the act he was putting on. Kaito swallowed visibly, and with that, slowly closed the gap and gently pressed their lips together. It was nothing more than that, when the taste of the other began to mingle, Kaito was pulling away and grinning up at him with bright eyes.

"My turn, if I- Oh no," Kaito began cheerfully. Once his eyes scanned the card, he immediately fell over in a fit of childish giggles. Gakupo's eyes simply melted in response. "Okay, okay, I can do this. If I were to surprise you in the bedroom in a costume, what costume would you want me wearing? Or you must feed me something as seductively as possible." Kaito hiccuped out in between small giggles that bubbled up from his throat. Immediately after, he picked up his wine glass and brought it to his lips in hopes of distracting himself.

"Seeing you in a cat costume would be nice," Gakupo answered just a little too quickly, completely unfazed.

Kaito struggled not to spit his drink out, eyes flying open yet again to the approximate size of saucers. Heat had instantly rushed back to his face, leaving him red yet again from his neck to his ears. He gulped down the champagne at long last and coughed as the alcohol burned as it traveled down his throat. After, however, he looked almost disappointed much to Gakupo's surprise; once more were Kaito's thin lips pursing into a pout as he looked up at him with very convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, and I was kind of looking forward to you feeding me something as romantically as possible," Kaito mumbled.

"You're just hungry still,"

"So you won't feed me something?"

"I guess I could. I'll go grab something," Gakupo gave in without much of a fight.

"Yay! I want something sweet, please," Kaito cheered, instantly snapping back to his usual upbeat self.

"Of course you do. I'll see what I can do." Gakupo let another small chuckle pass his lips. He ruffled Kaito's hair as he got back to his feet with a small groan, and quickly made his way into the kitchen.

"I swear if you try to ram a banana down my throat," Kaito called out from his spot in a warning tone.

"You're no fun." Gakupo teased back.

After that, it took only a few more moments before Gakupo came walking back into the living room with a small plate of fruit. In his free hand was a banana, and once Kaito's gaze landed on it, he laughed with a roll of his eyes. Gakupo returned the chuckle as he quickly plopped down next to Kaito. He took his time, slowly perusing the sweets he’d picked, debating on the best thing to feed his boyfriend. There were pineapple chunks and raspberries that were more acidic and flavorful, but they were a tad difficult to try to seductively feed someone and were rather messy. He thought briefly about grabbing an orange slice and jamming the whole thing in Kaito’s mouth, but didn't think he’d find that quite as funny as him. After a moment of hesitance, Gakupo had decided that strawberries were his best option. Slowly plucking the ripest one from the plate, he cautiously brought it to Kaito’s lips. They parted almost instantly, allowing Gakupo to slowly trace them with the tip of the berry, just barely ghosting over his beautiful pink lips. He didn’t move beyond his lips just yet, however. Gakupo slowly continued to circle the berry around Kaito’s lips as if he were applying lipstick. He let Kaito’s breath warm the chilled strawberry before gently placing it on his tongue and waiting for him to bite down to discard the stem.

“It’s really sweet.” Kaito commented as he chewed.

“Is it?”

“You should try one,” he added after a small pause to swallow.

And without any further conversation, Gakupo ducked down and captured Kaito’s lips in a tender kiss. Tongue slipping seamlessly into his mouth, he tasted him for a few moments before pulling away with a playful smile of his own.

“You’re right,” he chuckled in reaction to Kaito’s bright red cheeks and wide eyes.

"Ca-Card! Now!" Kaito stammered, gesturing emphatically at the deck on the floor. "You smooth fuck."

"Yes, love," Gakupo scooted back to his original spot across from Kaito and slowly pulled a card. "If you could have sex anywhere in public and not get caught, where would you do it? Or you can kiss my best feature."

It wasn't even a choice really. Gakupo knew all too well there was not a chance Kaito would ever answer such an explicit question. If he couldn't even answer where he enjoyed being kissed during sex in closed quarters despite Gakupo knowing fully well exactly where, the premise of public exhibitionism was going to be completely out of the question. As he expected, Kaito's face grew hot once more for at least the third time tonight as he kind of mulled over his options. Then, after a moment of thought, Kaito ducked down and kissed his... Torso? Gakupo cocked his head to the side with a curious look when he locked eyes with his boyfriend's.

"My stomach?"

"No, silly," Kaito laughed with a small shake of his head. "Your soul."

Gakupo’s breath hitched in his chest for a good few moments, blinking astoundedly at the man grinning innocently up at him. His heart swelled the longer time passed, and he simply allowed the tingly feeling to spread all through his body, warming him all the way to the tips of his fingers. Kaito always just knew what to say whether he realized it himself or not. Gakupo was not afraid to admit that he wasn’t necessarily dating the brightest bulb on the tree, so a good majority of their conversations never really provoked any real thought on a philosophical level. It just made sure, when these moments did come around, they never failed to make Gakupo feel incredibly special, and in return, cause his heart to nearly beat out of his chest.

Moments like these also never failed to turn Kaito into the smuggest little brat he’d ever met.

Fingers ran through faded purple hair as Gakupo shook his head a few times to help clear his mind once the childish, innocent grin turned prideful and knowing. His hand then traveled to cover his mouth and, hopefully, the smallest hints of a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Aw, cat got your tongue? Don't get all bashful now. You look so adorable all flustered like that." Kaito teased, scooting close enough to reach up and poke at Gakupo's pink cheeks hinting in between his fingers.

"Just pull a card, dummy." Gakupo commented from behind his hand, face becoming more and more red by the second.

"Okay." Kaito trilled. "If you could change one thing about me, what would it be? Or explore my body with just your fingertips."

"I'd make it so you weren't so painfully cute," Gakupo grumbled, averting his gaze to the opposite side of the room.

"Is- Is it really that bad?" 

Sniffles filled the room in a matter of seconds. confused and concerned, Gakupo snapped his attention back to his partner. He watched on in slight awe as crocodile tears streamed down Kaito’s face and his lip quivered like a child trying to hold back a tantrum. Kaito had a terrible habit of reacting just a tad too emotionally after having one too many to drink, and Gakupo had just as bad a habit of doting over him whenever it happened. He wordlessly nudged the cards to the side and effortlessly pulled Kaito onto his lap. He snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and shoulders tightly, shifting his body to better fit themselves together. Then, lastly, Gakupo ducked his head and tenderly kissed Kaito’s temple until the tears came to a halt.

“It’s not. I was being a smart ass. It was not my intention to upset you.” Gakupo mumbled in between feather light kisses. His hands managed to creep under Kaito’s shirt and slid up and down his back. “Can you forgive me, love?”

There was a hum in response, quiet and needy in tone, and heavily muffled as Kaito buried his face in Gakupo’s chest. When their eyes had finally met once again after a few moments, Kaito had the cutest little smile plastered on his features. His heart melted. Little things like such constantly reminded him why he had fallen so madly in love with him.

“Here, let’s do that over again. Ask me another question, Okay?” Gakupo suggested, releasing Kaito from his grip once he was certain he was no longer upset.

Haphazardly and less than gracefully, Kaito crawled off his boyfriend’s lap. In this unnaturally painful, clumsy process, he’d nearly scattered the deck of cards all about the floor and knocked over his flute that had been freshly topped off with champagne. Luckily for both their carpet and damage deposit, Gakupo had been able to grab the glass before it tipped over and left any stains. Kaito shot him an apologetic smile once he was successfully settled back down across from him, but was only met with a lighthearted breath through his nose and gentle smile from Gakupo. The glass was then returned and the slightly disheveled deck of cards was shoved back in between them. With no extra time wasted, Kaito grabbed one of the cards that had slipped off in his attempt to reposition himself.

“You can either tell me what you thought the first time you saw me naked or show me what the perfect first kiss would be like.” Kaito prompted, his heart jumping in his chest as he thought of all the things Gakupo could say if he answered the question.

“I thought you were simply breathtaking and beautiful. I also recall thinking about how you could stand to gain a few pounds.” Gakupo reminisced, pointer finger drawn to his lips as his mind continued to wander.

“What’s that s’posed to mean?” Kaito interrogated playfully.

“Come now, you know I’m right. At the beginning of our relationship you were so thin I could see your ribs.” One of Gakupo’s eyebrows rose as if to ask if Kaito was really going to argue back.

“I know, I know. Gah, is that really what you were thinking the first time we did it? What are you, my mother or my boyfriend?” said Kaito with a sharp, dismissive flick of his wrist.

“There were other things I was thinking, of course, but that was one of the only thoughts that wasn’t impure. A lot of the things I was thinking about would surely fluster you, especially if you can’t even handle truth or dare,” Gakupo responded with a knowing look and sly smirk.

Confirming what he’d just stated, Kaito’s posture went from casual to rigid in the span of a couple seconds. His wide, giant, blue dinner plates he called eyes blinked astonished, not quite knowing whether he’d heard everything correctly or not. Gakupo couldn’t help but laugh freely for a few good moments when Kaito’s mouth began opening and closing rapidly, desperately trying to sputter out virtually any comeback. He really didn’t mean to laugh at his boyfriend’s obvious embarrassment, but the image of a giant goldfish breathing crossed his mind seemingly out of nowhere the longer he stared on, and he simply couldn’t contain himself anymore. Kaito glared daggers at him, and may have been more threatening if not for his forced frown and near firetruck red face.

“Hey, you asked, I merely answered your question,” Gakupo defended himself after he finally got his laughter under control and was able to catch his breath. His hands lazily rose in surrender. “I was right by the way.” he quipped smugly.

“Whatever, you big meanie, just pick a card.” Kaito grumbled.

Their little game continued on, joyously and playful for at least another half hour. Nothing in their mannerisms ever changed; Gakupo was still truthfully answering anything casually and unabashed while Kaito sheepishly took on nearly every dare presented to him. It was only when the dares wanted him to give Gakupo a sixty second strip tease and lap dance that Kaito painfully stammered his answer to whatever question was asked. He’d tried to go through with one of the dares the first time he was presented with one, but the second he had awkwardly straddled Gakupo, resting against his lap while trying to suppress his childish giggles, the embarrassment got to him and he defeatedly mumbled out the answer to whatever question the card was currently asking him.

Twilight had settled outside the comfort of their little apartment. The warm orange glow crept in through the windows and glistened against the tiny amount of snow that had collected on their balcony. A calming gentle breeze traveled through the cooling living room, filling it with the subtle scent of bonfires. Seemingly always a tad chilled, Kaito had grabbed one of the throw blankets draped over their couch and had cocooned himself within. Gakupo, who was always on the warmer side however, was at ease letting the frigid wind embrace him and slowly work at sapping away all the extra heat he had. Kaito had the habit of passing out not too long after covering up, and the alcohol was definitely not doing anything to help keep him awake now that he was crashing. Yet still he sat there, stubbornly pushing through his creeping tiredness to play a few more rounds of truth or dare. Gakupo had noticed just how much Kaito was yawning when they conversed, and had offered for him to read one more card tonight then they’d settle in for the night to which Kaito quickly agreed.

Sluggishly straightening his posture a little bit, Kaito stretched his arms as he slowly reached out to grab the final card for the night.

“Okay, Gaku.” Kaito yawned. “If you could give me any gift in the world, what would you give me? Or kiss me like it’s our last kiss.”

It wasn’t, but more than a second that Gakupo had grabbed hold of Kaito’s collar and pulled him into a fervent kiss. He felt Kaito immediately jolt to attention, not reciprocating for a couple moments as his brain caught up with what had just happened before throwing his arms around his neck. Even though it was nothing more than a hypothetical dare, Gakupo couldn’t even think about a life without Kaito in it. Gakupo needed him in his life. Simple as that. Without Kaito right besides him, was he really even living? That wouldn’t be feasible. Without him, Gakupo feared he’d lose all his passion and love for life; he’d simply be going through the motions. He simply couldn’t let Kaito leave his life, and if he ever tried this last kiss had to express everything he couldn’t vocalize. Gakupo was going to show Kaito just how much he needed him. The moment their lips started synchronizing with one another, he let every last word he’d bottled up or not been able to admit flow freely in his movements. He hoped Kaito was able to feel it. He hoped he felt every ounce of his insecurities, his dependency, his devotion, and his admiration. Most of all, Gakupo hoped Kaito could feel just how much he loved him.

Minutes ticked by before the pair separated to catch their breath. Gakupo’s mind was nothing more than a jumbled, hazy mess until he slowly noticed the tears rolling down Kaito’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry, love, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Gakupo rushed out in an embarrassed manner.

“No, No. The emotions were just. Overwhelming is all…” Kaito awkwardly laughed, swiping away any traces of his tears.

“I’m sorry. I guess I panicked a little thinking about you and me separating,” as flustered and begrudging as it was, Gakupo opened up.

“Me and you splitting up? Nah-ah, not gonna happen. I’m sorry, but you’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.” with a hearty laugh, Kaito managed to dissolve every last worry that had popped up in his head.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Gakupo breathed a sigh of relief.

“But, I have a question. Why did you choose dare for that one? Every other question, you didn’t bat an eye, but a question even I could answer you chose dare?” Kaito asked with a cock of his head.

“Because it’d ruin my surprise.” Gakupo admitted.

“Ruin? Surprise? Wha?”

“I was hoping to give it to you a tad more elaborately, but I suppose I can give it to you now, if you want that is.” Gakupo spoke softly, almost nervously. He was almost certain Kaito could tell as well.

“No, no, no, I wouldn’t want to rush you if you weren’t planning on giving it to me tonight. I promise I’ll try my best not to annoy you about it. Don’t know how successful I’ll be in that, but I’ll try.” Kaito rushed, flailing his hands in dismissal.

“Thank you. I swear I plan on giving my gift to you soon, I just want to assure everything goes absolutely perfectly.” shoulders slumping in a relaxed fashion, Gakupo tired his hardest to reassure his partner.

“Now you got me interested.” Kaito drawled, brows raised in playful curiosity.

“Come now, let’s go to bed. We’ll see if you even remember me telling you about my surprise tomorrow.” jumping to his feet, Gakupo was insistent as he gently tugged on the sleeve of Kaito’s shirt.

“Touche,” Kaito gave in, slowly stumbling to his feet, voice reduced to nothing else, but breathy mumbles. “But we gotta pick up. This was my idea and I still gotta take responsibility for it.”

“You’ve done your part. I’ll take care of the cleaning. Let’s just focus on getting you to bed.” Gakupo rebuttaled, steadying Kaito in his arms and leading him to the bedroom.

After situating Kaito in bed and promising to be right back, Gakupo headed back for the living room. He made quick work of tidying up and locking up for the night, setting the disheveled deck of cards on one of their end tables, throwing the leftover pizza in the fridge, and placing both their empty champagne glasses in the sink. Even when working as fast as he possibly could, Kaito was fast asleep by the time Gakupo had stepped back into the room; his snore alerting Gakupo to this well before he even laid eyes on him again. When they did, however, he couldn’t help but smile fondly to himself. Kaito lay on his stomach, sprawled out in the middle of their bed with the covers kicked to the bottom of the bed already.

Checking to assure he was really asleep, Gakupo watched Kaito for a few moments. His heart rate increased a little and butterflies returned to his stomach the longer he stared on in awe at the contentment and peace etched on his face. Once he was over a hundred percent sure there was no possibility of Kaito stirring, his gaze shifted over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. Pushing aside a couple pairs of socks he’d stuffed in there, he slowly pulled out a small black box. As his mind traveled to it’s contents, he almost convinced himself to wake Kaito up and present him with his gift, but decided against doing so after a small debate with himself. As much as he didn’t want to make Kaito wait any longer than he already had, now just wasn’t the right time. The moment had to be absolutely perfect, and Gakupo wouldn’t settle for anything less. He gave the small ring box one last tight squeeze before placing it back in his drawer and burying it away.

Clicking the lamp off, Gakupo carefully slid into bed, gently shoving Kaito over some temporarily to get himself positioned. He pulled the covers back over themselves once more before pulling Kaito back into his arms. Rubbing circles into his partner’s back, he swiftly dipped down and placed one last kiss on his forehead before allowing his own eyes to flutter shut.

“G’night, love. Just wait a little bit longer. I swear I’ll give you my surprise real soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thanks for giving this a read over! I appreciate all the encouragement I've received from you all in my other little fics! It really helps give me the courage to post these stupid little drabbles. 
> 
> I may add a second part to this where Gakupo actually proposes, but idk. The first draft of this finished with a proposal, but it felt really rushed. I saved the little scene I had written, but idk. Maybe?
> 
> Oh, I also made a tumblr not too long ago. I'm gonna try to be a bit more active on there. I may post some drabbles too small for me to want to post on ao3 there (both fanfic and original works), but I'll probably just end up shitposting tbh. So if you wanna know a bit about me you can visit me at https://anxiety-vessel.tumblr.com/


End file.
